violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Rachelkawaii/Violetta - 5 years later
I wrote this on my way to Austria (I had to drive 16 hours in a bus, so I needed something to spend the time with, besides watching "The Hangover" and eating gummies) Violetta has now become a successful singer around the world, and even though she has everything that she needs, she misses one thing, and that's León. She's trying to contact him every day, but without success. León returned to Mexico, where he works as a professional motor cross driver. He's also married to Lara, which Violetta isn't happy about at all. Meanwhile, Ludmila is a supernova, as always, and has also become a successful singer.......... In Finland! A Finnish producer came to visit Ludmila, and heard her singing, and offered her a record deal, without knowing that it was in Finland. But luckily, Ludmila has a cousin in Finland, Luudmiiloo, who helps her with learning Finnish. Naty returned to Spain, because she missed home too much. She's now living with her aunt, who is a school teacher. She offered Naty the job as a drama teacher, which she said yes to. But she wants to go back to Buenos Aires, to her Maxi. Back in Buenos Aires, Maxi, Broduey, Diego and Andrés made a boy band called "One Two Three Four Directions". They have thousands of fans, or actually 100.000 fans, who constantly are stalking them (about 40.000 of their fans put up tents in front of their houses, not stalker-y at all.......) Federico and Francesca both returned to Rome, and now they live next to each other. Federico is deeply in love with a Scandinavian girl called Rachel, but it looks like that she doesn't return his feelings (even though she is). When Federico finally confessed his feelings for her, she says that she feels the exact same, the kiss and end up getting married (and Francesca was the maid of honor) And Francesca is now living with Marco, because they couldn't forget each other. They're not married yet, but they need to, because Francesca is pregnant! Camila moved to USA, where she met a guy name Bill. Camila fells in love with Bill, who doesn't return his feelings, leaving Camila more heartbroken than ever. But suddenly, she became the president of a new country called "Camilistan", which is located in the middle of Florida. And there, they speak Camilian, which is a combination of Portuguese, Russian, Spanish and Cantonese (Note: She ate too much Cantonese and Russian food). One day, all the boys from One Two Three Four Directions were kidnapped by crazy aliens. They were taken to the planet of Uuppuuddiiidododo, where the queen wanted to have all the boys to sing. The buys refused at first, but then they got an ultimatum: Do it, or you'll all have to play air instruments. Since Andrés was the only one to answer, they ended up playing in an air band. Maxi on air tambourine, Broduey on air balalaika, Diego on air tuba and Andrés on air bongo drums. Violetta met a guy named Sámot, who she ends up falling in love with. But what she doesn't know, is that it's actually Tomás from another dimension. Sámot wants to take Violetta with her, but she refuses, leaving Sámot heartbroken. After that, she realizes that Tomás is dating a girl named Atteloiv, who is Violetta from another dimension. Category:Blog posts